West Reaction
by Unfinished Perfection
Summary: Bad title I know. Was originally going to be Chain Reaction but this fit better. The West's reaction of Hayden's return starting with Grandpa. Will Be multi-chap if I get reviews. Rated M for typical West language & antics. Reviews much appreciated!


***Grandpa (Ted)***

Hayden bloody Peters! Hayden bloody fucking PETERS! The bloody dirty scoundrel, back here in the family house, drinking our beer and sitting on our couch. And Slutty Pants just flits her way about the fucking kitchen as if nothing ever happened. As if he never knocked up my favourite grand-baby and fucking abandoned her. As if he never left her in a fucking hole that nobody but me could see and nobody at all could help her out of. He left her all alone in the world, shit-scared and with nowhere to turn....and now he's back, and everyone's happy.

I saw the darkness she was in the moment she came home from the "Freak fire" at the dirty bugger's house. Crying her eyes out, she was. And this is the girl that doesn't cry. Even at 5 months and teething, she just sat there and scowled. Never shed a tear. At 7 when she broke a leg to get out of that bloody Irish Dancing crap Slutty Pants was forcing her into, she never even glistened. By Christ, we heard about it. Don't think we didn't bloody have our ears bitched and moaned off. She never stopped bloody whinging, not even after Rita bloody threatened her with a belt to the back of the head with a rolling pin. But still, she never cried.

And then she comes home, slams the door and runs right past me (Just had to pop into the kitchen for some prunes....Having a little spot of trouble in the bowels), straight into her sister's room hysterical and talking about writhing snakes and a pain in the heart. And then she fell and none of us could stop her.

Of course, no one really bloody cared. Slutty too busy with her frilly knickers, Judd in her bed and Van not coherent enough to do anything but drink and mourn his popped in every now and then talking about revenge and sleeping with his friends ("But not his best friend OK? Coz that's Jethro and I don't care how heartbroken you are and how white-trashy the Wests are supposed to be, we do NOT condone incest!"). But after a while she stopped going in. And Loretta stopped her crying and just settled for a blank look in her eyes. Of course she came out of her cave and started being her normal self (Well...not her Normal self but as Loretta as Loretta was) but that look lingered and it didn't matter what else she did, because all I saw was that look.

Fast-forward a few months and suddenly Loretta's knocked up and crying again. She says she doesn't want it, She's not gonna have it. Her life, her body, her choice. Says she's not gonna let this little spawn ruin her life. No one ever thought to ask why she was so against it. Lucky for me, I already knew.

I went to Jethro then. Always had been the smarmy prick of the family but help is help and anyone who could help me track down that shit stain Hayden bloody Peters was worth a visit in my book. Of course the boy had the number I needed. He called him and of course, the bloody Catholic bastard denied it. Even had a few choice words about my girl. I wasn't going to take that shit though. I took my crew (Consisting of Falani and Jethro- a good sort really when it comes down to it) and we went to the bloody bastard in Brisbane. Traveled for hours to see the bloody prick only to get lip again. Well I'd had enough this time and so had Jethro and Falani apparently because we stuck it to the bloody bastard and we stuck it good. Not exactly a beating he's likely to forget. And I got to go to the water park! I even had some fun with the looky widows. Gotta say, that Australia does have some perks. But back to the story.

We got home and things went steady. Loretta got bigger, Gary bloody Savage dug his way in deeper with my family, Judd left, Van moved on. Shit happened. And then Loretta got in some shit. Apparently she tried to sell the kid to some barren couple and Slutty went wild. Locked her up and held her under constant surveillance. I can tell you now, Loretta did not like that. Either way, the baby was born and somehow we got to keep her. Loretta turned over the rights to Slutty and we all apparently lived happily and normally. Bull....Shit! But somehow things went on. Until Loretta went and framed her father for that bank mess. Shit, she really must have gotten my luck somewhere along the gene pool line coz she turned one fucking cock up of a job into a fucking good go. Not that I condone her ways but still. Credit where credit is due and all that horse shit. Anyways, Slutty disowned her and Jethro and again shit went on. Except for the fact that Sheree was living with us and up the duff and Wolf was inside, everything went on. Pascalle got her money, Niki and Loretta split, and Nairi and I found ourselves in another spot. Still shit went on. And on. And on.

And then Hayden bloody Peters showed up on our doorstep again, wanting to see his baby and be a father to his little girl. Bloody hell, he made me laugh. Jesus, I wanted so badly to take a cleaver to that man when I saw him. I wanted to ensure no woman would ever get that look that was still in Loretta's so very Rita-Like eyes. I wanted to make sure he could never deny another baby of his. I wanted his balls!

But Slutty stopped me, told me to knock it off and go bloody roast in my caravan. But was I going to take that from a slapper like her? No sir. So off I went to see Loretta. She was not at all pleased. She went, almost begged her mother not to do that bloody christening the Catholic bastards were so set upon and thought all was good. Too bloody bad that Slutty changed her tune the moment she walked out the door and she went, full steam ahead into that church doing her best to defy Loretta in any way she could.

And it happened too. Holy water, prayer and all that other wishy washy bull that the bloody Catholics believe in. Fucking terrible. Hayden bloody Peters knocks up my granddaughter, abandons her only to change his fucking tune and be welcomed back with open fucking arms. Jesus, back in my day if that bloody buggery went on it'd be a shotgun wedding or a man would be murdered by the girl's father. And still, Hayden bloody Peters is allowed back into my family home and my grand baby Loretta is left out in the cold.

I went to see her after the Do at the Rusty Nail and she...Was not good. I could barely believe my eyes, but I knew I was seeing the truth. She was layed out on the couch, tissues all over the floor and all around her, red puffy eyes and clearly crying. Crying yet again over Hayden bloody Peters. I went to ask her if she was crying but I knew she would hate me if I did. So I just asked if she was alright and gave her a drink. All I got was,

"I really fucked up Grandpa"

And I hated that man more than I had ever hated him. I hated that Hayden bloody Peters more than I had ever hated anyone In my entire life. Looking at my most favourite grand baby, once again lost in this pit and I couldn't help. And I knew it was all his fault.

Looking at my Loretta I was struck with memories. I had always been her favourite person, I'd always known that, and she has always been my favourite too. Sounds awful considering I'd had a wife and a son but this was my granddaughter and I loved her the most out of all of them. And watching her I was hit with memories of us together. I remembered her at her strongest. She had always been so defiant and I had the memories to prove it. I also remembered her at her weakest. So beaten down and completely destroyed by life even at her young age. And still, those times were nothing compared to her now.

I watched her for the longest time as she cried and with every tear I hated that bloody Peters bastard more and more. Because even at her weakest she was stronger than this.

By walking back into the West family's life he had destroyed my Loretta more than I cared to realize. With just his presence, that dark look had moved from just her eyes. Now it was a dark hue completely surrounding her.

Hayden bloody Peters had waltzed back into our life and once again. Loretta had fallen. And once again, there wasn't a bloody fucking thing I could do to help her.

_*AN: Ok, well I just watched the episode "Rest Her Soul" on Arena tonight and I absolutely HAD to write it. I had to! Lol, I would just like to say that for the past 6 days I have been extremely sick and I am currently doped up on cold medicine. That is definitely one reason this sucks lol. Another is that it is way past the bedtime that I've kept lately while sick and I am really tired lol. But moving away from blame. I adore Outrageous Fortune and I seriously cant help myself when it comes to writing so I had to do this. This will probably be a multi-chap fic if I actually get some positive feedback too. This particular bit was really important to me coz I have honestly been told by my family more times than I'd care to count that I am EXACTLY like Loretta and Ted AKA Grandpa has always reminded me of my grandma. Lol. Therefor the relationship between Loretta and Ted has always given me warm fuzzies coz I love my grandma and our relationship really is quite similar. Anyway, I think that's everything I wanted to say so yeah, please give me a review and tell me what you think!_

_Oh and, just a small message. I wrote another OF fic Broken Impressions. A lovely person by the name of The Ninth Layer left me a delightful review telling me exactly what they thought of my story. I would just like to say to them if they're reading that If you read this and find that you feel the same as you did with BI, go tell someone who cares. As much as I did appreciate your kind comments, keep them to yourself this time, or at least put in some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism rather than destructive bull shit._

_Anyways, to everyone else, much luv and please review!!_

_Oh and any spelling mistakes are due to the fact that my spell check died and I'm in desperate need of a beta_

_Unfinished Perfection*_


End file.
